Kata Kunci
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Kaito diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sebentar dan menyelesaikan masalah yang tertunda. Tapi dengan berlalunya 12 tahun dan syarat 'kata kunci', hal ini akan menjadi sulit. / "Taito sialaaaannnn! Aku tak mau jadi arwah penasaran!" / Spin-off dari 'Dear You'


"**Kata Kunci"**

**A spin-off of 'Dear You' by Mochiyo-sama**

**All things here belongs to their owner! **Merasa keberatan, silahkan pencet tombol **"Back"**

**Many thanks to: **3,** bananAISUcream**,** Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**,** Nisa-chan BakaMegu Futachhi**,** Asaichi23**,B3, dan 83** yang mendukung saya di 'Dear You'. Arigatou na~ /(_ _)\**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Terakhir dia ingat, saat itu dia sedang menulis diary-nya.<p>

Ia sedang merayakan kelulusan dari sekolah pelayaran YYY di Kyushu, dan sedang berlayar untuk pertama kalinya menuju Burma. Saat itu semuanya sedang berpesta di dek kapal sementara dirinya sedang menulis diatas kertas diary kesayangannya—dan mengatakan bahwa betapa ia merindukan_nya. _Tapi tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi lebih ekstrem dan—

—Dan..?

_Agh_, Kaito memegangi kepalanya. Terasa nyeri tak terkira. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kaito dengan cepat menoleh kearah sumber suara. Digenggamnya apapun yang bisa menjadi senjata pertahanan dirinya. Ia memang sudah dilatih agar tetap siaga dalam situasi apapun—sebagai seorang pelaut, tapi situasi seperti ini juga tidak berbeda jauh lagipula. Ditatapnya orang itu dengan tatapan seram, seakan-akan hendak mengancam dan mengusirnya. Namun yang bersangkutan hanya mengeluarkan senyum sadisnya dan memandangnya dengan remeh.

"Siapa kau? Dan dimana aku?" tanya Kaito dengan nada membentak. Orang bersayap itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berjalan mendekati Kaito.

Orang bersayap itu meraih dagu Kaito. Sigap Kaito hendak menusuknya dengan senjatanya, namun orang bersayap itu hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya bisa membuat Kaito beku dan tak bisa bergerak. Kaito menggeram, tapi orang itu tidak perduli dan malah membuat Kaito melihat kearah yang sedari tadi ditutupinya. "Kau, berada didunia kematian. Alam baka—jika dalam bahasamu."

"Jangan bercanda," Kaito membalas tatapan intimidasi si orang bersayap yang mirip dirinya itu, "tak mungkin aku sudah mati. Terakhir kan aku—"

"Apa? Kau ingat yang terakhir kau lakukan apa?"

Kaito membelakakkan matanya. Benar juga apa kata orang ini, terakhir apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Hujan badai. Teriakan pilu teman-temannya. Air bah masuk. Kapal terguling. Hempasan ombak. Tulis diary. Darah. Sesak. Biru. Tenggelam. Teriakan lagi..

".. Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?"

"Bajingan," umpat Kaito kesal. Diusapnya peluh yang membasahi pipi serta dagu Kaito. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sang manusia bersayap itu berdiri dari tempatnya semula. Direntangkannya sayap putih berlapis butiran emas yang terlihat indah dimata itu. Beberapa sayap terlepas, dan menghujani orang itu hingga terlihat seperti... bersinar. "Aku adalah malaikat kematian. Yang bertugas untuk menuntun roh yang sudah melepas ikatan dunianya dengan tenang menuju surga."

"Surga?" Kaito mengeryitkan dahinya, bingung. "Maksudmu, setiap orang akan dibawa kesurga meski mereka orang jahat?" tanya Kaito. Orang bersayap itu menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak. Jika mereka orang jahat, maka aku tidak akan bisa membawa mereka terbang melintasi lautan api neraka. Dan dengan sendirinya mereka akan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri kedalam sana. Kau tentu sudah lihat bukan?" Kaito menelan ludahnya pelan. Tentu ia sudah lihat pemandangan yang sedari tadi ditutupinya. Peluh kembali membanjiri tubuh Kaito.

"Jadi, errr... malaikat kematian,"

"Taito. Panggil aku Taito."

"Jadi, errr... Taito," ia merasa canggung saat menyebutkan nama 'Taito'—yang terdengar hampir mirip dengan namanya. "kau.. juga akan membawaku melewati... jurang itu?" tanyanya was-was. Diam-diam ia merasa takut juga.

"Tidak," sangkal Taito, "aku tidak akan—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa membawamu yang seperti ini." Ujarnya pelan. Kaito menunjukan ekspresi bingung. Otangnya serasa mengalami _brain-storming_.

"Kau," Taito menunjuk Kaito tepat didepan dada, "masih punya urusan tak terselesaikan didunia."

'_Urusan tak terselesaikan?' _Kaito mangut-mangut memikirkan 'urusan' yang dimaksud. _'Apa maksudnya coba?'_

Seketika ia berpikir akan Miku.

Ah iya... Miku. Apa kabarnya ya?

"Aku bisa membuatmu kembali kedunia. Namun bukan 'hidup kembali', kau hanya akan berada disana sementara. Tapi ini sedikit beresiko. Kau ingin menerimanya?"

Kaito mendelik. Tentu itu adalah sbeuah tawaran bagus! "Ya! Tentu aku mau! Aku tak peduli apapun resikonya—cepat hidupkan aku!"

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah 12 tahun dari hari kematianmu loh. Kurang lebih."

_Krik krik krik._

Kaito mematung. Layaknya bangkai yang sudah menjadi fosil karena tertimbun kapur selama berjuta-juta tahun.

"... Kau serius?"

"Tentu, kau—nyawamu baru terbangun 12 tahun setelah kematianmu."

_Apa maksudmu sebenarnya! Memangnya itu mungkin apa?_

"Kadangkala kasus ini kerap kali terjadi. Jadi sudah lumayan normal. Dan oh ya, wanita pujaanmu itu, sudah menikah 2 tahun setelah kematianmu." Ujar Taito tenang sambil membuka-buka catatannya.

_JDEERR—patung Kaito tadi sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping_.

"Uh.. ini sangat menyebalkan," Kaito seketika pundung dalam posisi 'OTL', "jika aku memilih tidak menyelesaikan hal ini. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu, dan menyebrangkan nyawa lain." Jawab Taito datar. Serasa ditusuk seribu pedang rasanya sekarang. Kaito jatuh terjerebab dengan gaya tidak elitnya. Ini pengkhianatan!—jerit hati kecil Kaito.

"Kau meninggalkanku karena aku akan tetap ada disini dan jadi arwah penasaran sehingga kau merasa tidak ada kurang kerjaan dan meninggalkanku begitu?" Kaito mencoba menganalisa. Taito menanggapi itu dengan anggukan pelan. "Kau pintar juga, BaKaito."

_Aaaaaaaa.. jika ia manusia pasti sudah kupukul deh!—_seru Kaito dalam hati.

"Baiklah," Kaito bangkit sembari mengosok-gosokan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku akan pergi."

"Yakin?" Taito menginginkan kepastian.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu," Taito menggenggam tangan Kaito dan mengarahkan sayapnya agar mengelilingi mereka berdua. "Aku akan mengirimmu kembali kedunia, tetapi dalam bentuk roh. Jika kau siap menerima resikonya, maka anggukan kepalamu." Kaito mengangguk dengan gugup. Keringat mengalir lebih deras dibanding yang tadi. Ia sangat sangat sangat _nerveous_ pemirsa!

Bulir-bulir cahaya terang menyelimuti tubuh Kaito. Gravitasi berat seakan menekan tubuh kurus Kaito. Suara sayup-sayup terdengar menyelusuri sanubari Kaito. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kaito. Napasnya tercekat—malah hampir tidak dapat bernapas. Sakit sekali rasanya... sakit..

"_Kaito Shion,"_

'_Suara itu... Taito?' _Kaito mengintip sedikit, mencari sosok malaikat kematian itu. Tapi didepannya tidak ditemukannya siapa-siapa.

"_Ketika kau bangun nanti kau akan berada tepat didepan yang terkasihmu. Segera selesaikanlah masalah kalian dan kembali kealam baka."_

'_Sial! Taito... kembali kau! Sa-sakit sekali!' _Mata Kaito terasa berat. Napasnya terasa semakin engap. Badannya mulai meringkuk, tak kuat untuk menyokong dirinya sendiri. Seperti dihisap menuju lubang hitam.

"_Tetapi, untuk kembali ke alam baka, kau membutuhkan kata kunci untuk membukanya. Kau bisa mendapatkannya dari orang yang kau sesali. Jika tidak, maka selamanya kau akan berada didunia, sebagai arwah penasaran. Tidak menua, dan tidak akan mati."_

'_Kata kunci apa maksudmu? Dan h-hei! Kau bilang aku tidak akan jadi arwah penasaran! Kembali kau sia..la..n..'_

"_Hanya itu syarat yang aku berikan. Tidak akan ada titik balik jika dari sekarang. Saya doakan semoga anda berhasil, Kaito Shion." _Taito melambaikan tangannya. Ditontonnya jiwa Kaito yang sedang terjatuh menuju dunia dari 'atas'.

'_A...wa..s.. kau... Ta.. i.. to..'_

Seketika pandangan Kaito menggelap.

**-Dear You spin-off: Kata Kunci-**

Kaito mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali dan tubuhnya terasa berat seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Ternyata, meski dalam wujud roh, tetapi membentur tanah tetap terasa sakit juga ya.

Kaito memandangi sekelilingnya. Semuanya terasa begitu asing. Oh jangan bilang kalau Taito salah mengirimnya!

"'Jangan lupakan aku' ya? Mana bisa bodoh."

Kaito menoleh kearah belakangnya. Didapati seorang wanita berambut gerai panjang berwarna _teal_ sedang memandangi sepucuk bunga kering _forget-me-not_ dengan tatapan sedih. Kaito sempat tidak percaya pada awalnya. Beberapa ia _kucek_ kembali matanya, namun agaknya matanya tidak salah. Dia adalah—

"Miku.." panggil Kaito. Didekatinya Miku perlahan dan dipandanginya paras wajah Miku. Oh, disamping umurnya yang sudah 30 tahunan, Miku yang dicintainya ini masih tetap cantik dan anggun dimatanya.

(—Dan didalam rumah, entah kenapa Mikuo merasa panas tiba-tiba—)

"Berhenti mengusiliku, Mikuo! Aku tidak akan menangisi Kaito lagi! Tidak… akan…" bulir-bulir airmata pecah membanjiri pipi mulus Miku. Kaito tertawa kecil. Dirinya dikira MIKUO?

"Miku, ini aku, Kaito Shion. Bukan Mikuo Hatsune.." Kaito tersenyum pelan. Disekanya airmata sang terkasih. Miku mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seakan memastikan hal yang ada didepannya. Miku tersentak kaget. Dengan wajah pias ia mulai berkata,

"Kaito... Kaukah itu?" tanya Miku. Dari raut wajahnya masih terbaca kalau ia masih tak percaya. Demi hukum Newton—Demi Teori Relativitas—Demi hukum Lavoisier—sebutkan hukum dalam ilmu pengetahuan satu-persatu dan tak akan ada satupun yang dapat menjelaskan kejadian ini. Jadi tentu saja Miku_nya _ini masih tak percaya.

"Aku pulang, Miku." Ujar Kaito lembut. Ditatapnya Miku dengan tatapan penuh cinta—meski Miku masih sedikit enggan mendekatinya. Ha.. derita menjadi hantu ya.

Tapi begini juga tidak apa-apa. Bagaimanapun keadaannya—ia pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Miku saat ini juga. Dan setelah itu, ia akan membuat Miku mengeluarkan kata kuncinya dan mengirimnya kesurga!

"Ini beneran kamu, Kaito?" Miku mengepalkan tangannya. Berjaga-jaga kalau ini adalah ulah orang usil.

Ya, membuat Miku mengeluarkan kata 'Aku juga mencintaimu' untuknya..

—_**FIN**_

**OMAKE**

"Taito, kau yang tadi mengirim jiwa lelaki biru tadi ya?" seorang malaikat kematian berambut merah muda datang menghampirinya. Taito yang sedang asik menonton Kaito dari atas—hanya melirik dan mendengus kesal karena acaranya telah diganggu.

"Apa sih Luki, pergi sana.. Ganggu saja!" ujar Taito sarkasme. Malaikat kematian yang dipanggil 'Luki' itu hanya tersenyum dan malah duduk disamping Taito.

"Tumben sekali kau melakukan ini. Biasanya kau selalu menolak untuk mengirim kembali jiwa kedunia. Kau kerasukan setan ya?" seketika Luki dijitak dengan sabit kesayangan Taito yang berukiran tengkorak putih susu.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," Taito menyeruput rokoknya. "aku hanya iseng saja. Hanya itu."

"Ho?" Luki berkomentar pendek. Dipandanginya paras Kaito dari 'atas', dan barulah ia mengerti.

Taito hanya tidak ingin Kaito melewati jalan yang sama dengannya. Menjadi arwah penasaran dan diubah menjadi malaikat kematian sepertinya.

"Kau romantis sekali!" Luki ber-_fanboying_ ria. Taito yang memerah reflek langsung marah-marah "A-aku tidak romantis! Dan gaaaah! Apa maksudmu coba?"

Dan sore itu, mereka habiskan untuk menonton 'aksi' Kaito dan.. menggoda Taito kita tersayang #plak

—_**Another FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Dan spin-off pertama _Dear you_ sudah selesai! Tinggal yang dari sudut pandang Mikuo!**

**Iyaaa, saya tahu kalau ini ga kalah absurd dari yang pertama. Dan apa-apaan pake ada hint Taito/Kaito? Orz.. tapi saya harap anda menikmatinya! Jika ada keluhan silahkan pencet tombol review! Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mendukung, sampai jumpa dikarya berikutnya!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
